


Chasing cats

by alycat, ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Lubrication, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The werewolf town of Moonrise should have been a safe haven for a werecat like Jensen; far away from his kind, without the danger of bumping into a compatible mate. Or at least, that was the idea, until Jared - alpha of the local werewolf pack - made things more complicated than Jensen and his family ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/gifts).



> _Pairing, rating & kinks/warnings_: J2 - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 17, Jared 28), were!animals, a/b/o, knotting, heat, slight dub-con of the heat variety, sex in animal form, self-lubrication, hinted mpreg.  
>  _Note_ : Written for [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[**keep_waking_up**](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/) as a birthday gift! All art (SFW) is done by the amazing [](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/profile)[**kjanddean**](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/). Thank you to [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[**linvro21**](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/) and [](http://mistress-magda.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mistress-magda.livejournal.com/)**mistress_magda** for betaing this for us. Happy, happy birthday from us!

 

 

 

 

 

Shit. Moving towns should have made things better, not worse. Technically, he guessed it was indeed better to leave a town full of werecats behind: no one to trigger a potential shift, no one to sneer at him and look down at him for being a half-breed, and no one using him as a cheap fucktoy if he ever went into heat.

Except his parents had chosen the one town with possibly the hottest guy to ever walk the earth. The guy thing wasn’t really the problem. No, the problem was that the first time Jensen had come close to tall, dark and handsome, his nose - always more sensitive than that of anyone he knew - had twitched in horrified discomfort, because he’d gotten a whiff of _wolf_.

Wolves weren’t that much of a problem - maybe they didn't approve of omegas either, but at least they couldn’t trigger a shift. It just sucked that every single one of Jensen's jerk-off fantasies was filled with broad shoulders and messy brown hair. And it wasn't even as if he could enjoy the fantasies he had, not when it seemed like he had come down with something during the move. Even just sitting at the small table in the coffee shop, half-eaten cupcake and a cup of coffee going cold in front of him, Jensen was too aware of the queasy feeling in his belly and the ache in his bones. Really, the only comforting thought as he watched the object of his fantasies from across the city square, was that at least there were four more weeks until school started. Four weeks before he had to find out just what the werewolves his age might think of a feline omega in their midst.

Hopefully, whatever made him feel too bad to enjoy sweets would be gone by then, and Jensen would be just another kid about to start his last year of high school. Or at least that was what he tried to pretend he was.

He caught the scent of a wolf approaching and when he looked up, he saw a young blonde woman walk towards him. She was pretty, in that tough, doesn’t-take-shit-from-anyone way. She stopped in front of his table and smirked down at his half-eaten cupcake.

“You’re not gonna eat that?” It was phrased like a question, but Jensen heard the order in it. She spoke like a true alpha and Jensen had no desire to cross her in any way.

Wordlessly he pushed the plate towards her.

“Thanks,” she said and then she sat down. “You’re new in Moonrise, aren’t you?”

Jensen nodded. He looked towards the door, calculating how fast he could escape. She had probably smelled him as soon as she entered the cafe: noses of full weres were much sharper than those of half-breeds like him.

“Well, aren’t you a quiet one,” the wolf said and smiled at him.

“What do you want me to say?” Jensen said, getting annoyed with his own demureness.

The woman in front of him just laughed. “So you do have some claws. I was starting to wonder.”

“Yeah, not like you’re ever gonna see them,” Jensen mumbled and then hurriedly got up, throwing a few bills on the table.

The wolf looked a little taken aback and a lot amused, a smile tugging at her lips. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna try to steal you away.”

And with that not at all ominous-sounding sentence following him, he left the cafe and walked out onto the town square. He looked around, sniffing the air, but no other weres appeared to be close and he breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he was afraid of the wolves, not really, not like he’d been afraid of cats back when he had first found out what he really was.

 

_Jensen's world was narrowed down to nothing but dull pain and even when he blinked his eyes open, staring up to a white painted ceiling, he couldn't remember where he was, or why._

_"Jensen?"_

_His father's voice sounded like it came from far away, drifting in through a haze that worked at tugging Jensen under again and he had to blink a few times before the room swam into focus. With the room came the memories, and Jensen remembered just where he was, even though he wasn't fully sure as to the why of the situation._

_"Wha…," he got out before his voice broke, throat too dry to allow him to speak._

_"You're in the hospital," his father explained. "The school called us, they said you collapsed in pain during gym class."_

_"Pain," Jensen managed to croak out. "Hurts."_

_"Here, have some water."_

_Jensen's mom came into focus, a glass of water in her hand, but instead of putting it to his lips as he wanted her to, she took a spoon and fed him too little water to stop his throat from feeling as if he had inhaled sand. He could remember being in school, and the way his body had ached and hurt, but the last thing he remembered was the pain like a white hot knife into his belly._

_"What happened?" Jensen asked, sipping up a few spoons of water. Even though his belly still ached it was nothing compared to the pain he had been in earlier._

_"Your appendix burst, darling," his mother said, pushing another spoon of water to his parched lips. "Luckily, they got you here fast but you scared everyone. You scared us."_

_He could believe that he had scared his mother and father, but he doubted anyone else had really worried about him. It wasn't like he had many, if any, friends at school after all._

_"Mr. Morgan?" A white clad doctor stood in the doorway and both Jensen's parents turned away to face her, none of them moving away from Jensen._

_"I'm Jeffrey Morgan, this is my wife Samantha," his father said. "You said there was something you wanted to talk to us about?"_

_"To you and your son," the woman said. "I'm Doctor Rhodes. When I went over the bloodwork, I realized why we had some complications during the surgery and I have to ask some questions that maybe we should talk about out in the hall?"_

_"If this is about my son, I'm sure we can speak in front of him," Jensen's father said, a sharp edge to his voice, and despite the discomfort and pain, Jensen felt a small smile tug at his lips._

_"I… need to ask about Jensen's -" Doctor Rhodes started before she stopped to take a deep breath. "About Jensen's parentage."_

_"I know I'm adopted," Jensen pointed out, because he thought he knew why the doctor looked so uncomfortable, but to his surprise her expression didn't change._

_"I will cut to the chase," the doctor said and she looked over to meet Jensen's gaze. "Were you aware of the fact that one of your biological parents was a werecat?"_

 

 

 

 

 

Jared was just going over last month’s finances when a certain alluring scent drifted over to him. For a split second he wondered if the little werecat had finally shown up on pack grounds, but when he looked up, it was only Katie entering the common room of their main house.

“What the fuck?” He was out of his seat and stretching up to his full height before he knew what was going on. His alpha brain had only registered one thing: an alpha of his pack was smelling of his future mate. And that was not acceptable.

Katie looked at him with wide eyes before she smirked. “Smell your kitty, boss?”

Jared couldn’t keep the growl in and Katie took a step back and looked to the ground submissively. Apparently she’d caught on that Jared was serious. He didn’t pull the alpha card often, but this time, it wasn’t even a question.

“I saw him downtown in the cafe. I just went over to say hi, wanted to see if he’d talk to me at least. It was completely innocent, I swear.”

Jared knew it was, he’d told the pack to stay away from Jensen, who smelled more like mate than anyone he’d ever met before, and no one would dispute his claim. Jared was an easygoing, fun guy, who loved to laugh and horse around, but even though he came across all friendly and cuddly, he still ruled his pack with a firm hand and no one questioned his decisions.

“Katie, I told you to leave him alone. He clearly doesn’t want to have anything to do with us before the full moon. You know how traditional cats are, how important the rituals are to them.”

Katie crossed her arms over her chest. “I still think it’s stupid. We’re not living in the Middle Ages anymore.”

“Yeah, well,” Jared said and looked at her pointedly, “not your decision to make.”

Katie shook her head and smiled. “And to think people doubted your leadership abilities.”

Jared grinned at her, dimples and all, the exact picture of the boy no one had taken seriously when he had vied for the alpha position “They underestimated me.”

Katie nodded. “Never again.”

“So, when you defied my order to not approach Jensen, what did he say?” Jared asked, because even though he should punish Katie for going against his word, he really wanted to know everything about his would-be mate.

He was almost certain that the pretty little werecat liked him: the smell of arousal whenever he was around was unmistakable and Jared had caught him looking more than once when he’d been in town. But Jensen - as he had found out his name was - never approached him, and the first few times Jared had tried to get into talking distance Jensen had turned around and almost fled.

Jared got the hint. Cats put a huge emphasis on the chase, the ritual where the fertile cat went into heat under the full moon and the alpha had to catch them. An alpha was only worthy of the fertile cat’s affection if he managed to overpower it. Because Jensen was an omega, and omegas were connected so much more closely to the moon that guided every were’s life. As long as an omega was unmated, the full moon made their blood heat up and their body scream for a mate every month, the omega's heat so much stronger than that of a beta.

In a lot of tribes, contact before such an event was discouraged. Jensen clearly had no desire to talk to Jared, if he did actually desire him. So Jared gritted his teeth and waited for the next full moon.

It wasn’t that he had necessarily wanted a mate - he was still young, he had time, but now that he’d seen Jensen, there was nothing else he could think about other than claiming the boy.

It was about more than looks, even though anyone would be able to see just how pretty the young omega was. But more than that, his body held promise of strength to come and Jared was looking forward to seeing him grow up, he wanted to _be_ with Jensen.

With arrogance typical of a cat he kept himself apart from most people, but Jared had no doubt he’d be able to fuck that out of Jensen. He didn’t mind a mate with a little spice, actually he welcomed the challenge. Jared didn’t want some demure little wifey, he wanted a partner. And there was something about Jensen, an inner strength that told Jared he’d be perfect.

Plus, he smelled like mate and looked like anything Jared could ever want, so it wasn’t really a question that he’d be the one to chase the cat when the next full moon came around.

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner had been torture and Jensen could tell that his parents were worrying about him. He could see their hesitant glances and he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved that they hadn't asked him all the questions they so obviously wanted to ask. In the end he went for relieved, because he had no answers to give to them.

He couldn't explain why his body was full of tension, or why he couldn't relax no matter how much he tried. There was no explaining the way his body started feeling so foreign to him, feelings and emotions coursing through him that he had never felt before. But most of all, there was no explaining the constant arousal that seemed to be thrumming in his veins, an ever-present need that made Jensen want to spend long hours in the shower, or in his bed with his hand wrapped around his dick. When he’d first found out what he was, he’d expected things to change, to feel different because of it, but it had never happened. The only thing he’d felt had been the hormonal outbursts and usual pains of a growing teenager.

This was something else entirely.

Having been excused from dinner with the explanation of homework to be done, he spent the evening sitting in his room, trying to focus on anything that wasn't how different he felt. It wasn't an easy thing to get past, however, not when his cock was heavy between his legs, time and time again reminding him that something wasn't as it should be.

It wasn't until he looked at the clock that he realized that the entire evening had gone by and he wondered vaguely why his parents hadn't come to talk to him. Maybe they did know after all. He couldn't be the only one aware that something had changed with the move, and whatever bug he’d caught was taking a turn for the worse, despite him being turned on all the time. Never before had Jensen been so aware of his own body, of every inch of his skin, because that very skin felt stretched too tight. Even the thin fabric of the sheet felt rough against his skin, sticking to his body and he wasn't really thinking when he pushed a hand inside his boxers.

With the clock edging towards midnight, Jensen knew he should do as his parents so obviously had done and go to sleep, but there was no way he could, not when aches turned into fire and discomfort turned into pleasure as he wrapped his fingers around his dick. His teeth bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep the groan at bay because just as everything else, his body's response was more intensified than he would have expected, everything pushed just a bit too far and he clenched his free hand into the comforter of his bed.

He tried to not think too much, but since he had arrived in Moonrise his thoughts hadn't been his own and when the overwhelming pleasure soared higher, a familiar face turned up in his mind. In the haze of his lust, he thought he could see hazel eyes fixed on him, burning straight through him and although he knew he only imagined Jared’s hands wandering over his skin, his body was on fire as if the wolf was actually touching him.

He gripped his dick tighter, moved his hand faster, the precome leaking from the slit easing the way. He felt filled with fire, but empty all at once, and his ass clenched, needing something. In his mind he saw Jared looming over him, shoulders impossibly wide, and he was pushing inside of Jensen, taking all of him.

It wasn’t enough, this fantasy. Jensen's body ached for the real deal, his hole felt swollen and tender, like it had never done before, like it was actually _wanting_. It pushed him over the edge nevertheless and his orgasm came out of nowhere, rushing through his body too quick and too weak.

It left him dissatisfied, and that strange current was still there, running through his body. Jensen got up, kicking the bedding aside until he was standing in the middle of the room, breathing in heavy gulps of air. He needed to get away, but even as he pulled on soft worn jeans and a ratty old t-shirt, he couldn't really tell if he was running from something or towards something.

He hesitated on the top step of the stairs, looking back to his parent's bedroom but whatever was happening to him, it wasn't really something he wanted to share with them. He quietly slipped out of the house.

Above him, the full moon provided just about enough light to see. The town was silent, people sleeping in the comfort of their homes and even with the moon high above, the shadows were as dark as ever. To his surprise, they didn't feel as threatening as they had in his old hometown, where he’d hardly dared to go outside once he had found out about his true heritage. Here, the darkness felt like a comforting embrace and even with the fire roaring in his veins, it felt better to be outside rather than in the confines of the house.

Outside, Jensen was sure he was running towards something, could feel a weird pull in the pit of his belly, something that was leading him down the street to where houses and neat gardens gave way to tall trees and moss-covered ground. Stepping into the forest felt like coming home in a way stepping inside his own room had never felt. He was far into the woods when he realized that his feet were bare, all thoughts of putting his sneakers on lost in the need to be wherever he was going. But he didn't feel weird without shoes, it felt just as right as being out in the woods in the middle of the night did.

He could hear small animals move around, and despite the fact that the thick canopy of leaves above blocked out the moonlight, he thought he could see movement out of the corner of his eye when the nightly inhabitants of the forest scattered away from the human intruder.

"Part human, " Jensen quietly corrected himself.

Almost as if it was a response to his words, he heard a wolf howl somewhere in the distance, something that made a shiver run down Jensen's spine and he couldn't hold back a small whimper. He stood frozen in place, his entire body trembling with something he couldn't really tell was pleasure or pain. Standing still in the middle of the woods, bared toes pushed down into the soft moss, he thought he could hear something approach. He couldn't really say why, but he got the image in his head of soft paws against the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared was looking up to the moon with a sigh. Tomorrow it would be full. Tomorrow would be the day his future mate would meet him in the woods. Hopefully.

He couldn’t wait, he’d been antsy the whole week, the anticipation almost killing him, but tonight he just couldn't sit still. His legs were twitching restlessly and his eyes were drawn outside every few seconds.

With a sigh, he put the new delivery contract down. The microbrew they were producing to cover their bills and cover up their off-the-books production of moonshine, had really taken off and they needed a new shipping company to meet their customer’s demands. Not tonight though, and not this weekend. Jared grinned. If everything went according to plan he’d spend his weekend engaging in more important things. Knotting his mate over and over again and cementing their mating bond, for example.

Just thinking about Jensen made his blood boil and with a last look at the papers, he got up and walked outside. He needed to stretch his legs and howl out his tension at the moon if he didn’t want to go crazy.

He undressed quickly and left his clothes on the porch swing before he shifted.

Immediately he felt better, more at ease with himself, but the pull of the moon intensified tenfold. Jared didn’t hesitate, just let his legs carry him into the forest and up the small hill separating packlands from Moonrise. When he reached the summit, he threw his head back and howled. He knew it was a bit of a cliché, but sometimes instincts just had to be satisfied.

From far away, he heard another wolf answer. It sounded like Chad, probably closing up the shack deeper in the forest where they brewed the moonshine. For a moment, Jared considered heading over there, seeing if maybe he could get Chad to wrestle with him and work off that excessive energy, when he heard something approaching through the woods closer to the town.

He tilted his head and concentrated, and yeah there it was, something - or rather someone - stumbling through the forest. By the sound of it, it couldn’t be another were, the person moved way too loudly.

Jared carefully and silently descended the hill and stalked through the trees, keeping his ears up. He got closer to the sounds, and then suddenly his nose picked up on the intruder’s scent.

 _He’s early,_ was his first thought, but then the wind picked up, another wave of the scent hit Jared, and he didn’t care anymore. Didn’t care that cats usually waited for the day of the full moon, that it was technically too early, because Jensen was here.

His mate was here, in his forest, on his way to the packland and his scent was amplified a thousand times, so much more intense than Jared could have ever imagined and it took his breath away for a moment. Without thinking he jumped forward, taking off at a run towards that enticing scent that drew him close like a lasso.

He only thought to slow down when he almost reached Jensen, that delicious scent invading his mind, and it occurred to him that maybe the hunt had already started.

Charging through the forest at full speed. That was not hunting, that was stupid. Jared forced himself to stop for a moment and assess the situation. The forest had gone quiet. Shit. The cat had probably heard him and the game had begun.

Jared focused only on his nose now and it was almost impossible to stay analytical, trying to figure out where the scent was coming from and not how it was the perfect mixture of warmth, earth and something perfectly sweet and intoxicating.

It was impossible to locate the cat like this. Jensen’s scent seemed to be everywhere, wafting through the trees and clouding Jared’s mind. He slowly stalked over where he’d heard the cat last and he was so focused on trying to spot a patch of brown fur, he almost missed the boy standing stock still between the trees.

What the fuck?

Jensen was standing there, in his human form, dressed in some holey jeans and a shirt that was worn so thin, it was almost see-through. Wide eyes stared at Jared and in the moonlight, they glinted almost silver.

Jared lifted a paw, considering whether he should step closer. This was not at all what he’d expected, but then Jensen exploded into motion.

He bent forward and for a moment he was hidden underneath shredding clothes, flying in all directions and then there was a cat standing in his place.

Jared blinked, because Jensen’s fur was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. He had a second to register the larger black markings, setting him apart from the leopards Jared first thought of. Then Jensen's scent hit him, now pure feline, pure heat. He growled with the pleasure of it and the cat spun around and sprinted off between the trees.

The chase had definitely begun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When a strong and heady scent reached his nose, it made Jensen gasp and pull in a deep breath. It wasn't a scent he’d smelled before, but it was warm and musky and underneath it Jensen thought there was something else, something he _should_ recognize but he couldn't place. He forced himself to walk further until the woods gave way to a small clearing and he stopped there, turning around in a circle to try and pinpoint the source of the scent that was so very overpowering.

Suddenly there was someone there, a huge form lingering in the shadows, and the fire within Jensen roared higher, consuming him as he watched a huge wolf step out into the moonlight. The moonlight turned him to shades of brown and grey but Jensen thought that the real color of the wolf's lighter fur must be almost snowy white in the light of day. Jensen's thoughts didn't get further than that, because in the next moment something shot through him, intense enough to take his breath away and this time it was pure pain, no pleasure to be found.

All of Jensen's world twisted and turned in on himself in a moment that seemed to stretch out forever, until it ended with every bone in Jensen's body shifting, moving and reforming into something else, something that he’d thought would never happen. When he next looked over to the wolf, he did so from much closer to the ground, and for the first time in his life Jensen knew what it was like to have four paws and a long tail. The shift shouldn't have been possible, not with a _wolf_ standing across the clearing from him.

The wolf growled, a purely animalistic sound that made the fur on Jensen's back rise and he was in motion before he realized what was happening, running through the woods, and he could hear the sound of the big wolf following him even though he could no longer smell him.

Jensen stumbled through the forest on four paws, because if he thought his long dormant cat instincts would be of any help, he was sadly mistaken. He crashed through the dense underbrush and his tail was more hindrance than help. He could still hear the wolf following him and Jensen had never been so scared in all his life. He had shifted, a fucking wolf had triggered him, and now the weird feeling, the horniness, it all made sense, because Jensen was in heat.

He stumbled over a broken branch and heard the wolf catching up. He moved his legs faster and finally his body figured out the rhythm. Just when he thought he’d be able to get away though, he lost his balance when he tried to jump and then his paws skidded over the ground and suddenly he was falling, flying through the air, body thumping down on the ground painfully. He was spinning, rolling down a hill and he just barely managed to land on his feet at the bottom of the slope. The wolf was standing up there, looking ready to follow, so Jensen took off again.

He came to a sudden halt when he ran into a solid wall of trees standing so close together he wasn’t sure he could get through. He was just about to head left when a solid weight barreled into him and he was surrounded by an amazing smell, something that spoke directly to his newfound animal instincts and the wolf's strong body pushed him down against the ground, making Jensen feel small and trapped.

If Jensen were human, he would scream. As it was, it came out as a strangled yowl. He tried to twist, get out from under the wolf. He scratched at him, but hitting with paws was different from hitting with fists. Nothing he did seemed to have any impact on the wolf anyway; he just evaded his paws and then somehow pushed him around, putting him on his stomach. The wolf’s large body blanketed his and he could feel something hard poke against his backside.

He tried to scramble away, but all it did was get him closer and the wolf’s dick just slipped inside. Jensen had one second of stillness to realize in horror that it was his own slick easing the way, before the wolf started moving. His thrusts were strong, inevitable, pushing Jensen over the ground, and going so deep inside of him, Jensen thought he could feel it at the back of his throat.

He’d thought there’d be pain, but there wasn’t. There was just this pressure, so unbelievably right, filling him up so completely that for a moment he didn’t how he could have lived without it before.

It was scary, how out of control his body was, how every single one of his nerves was lit up with sensation, feeling the wolf in every place their bodies were touching and inside of him, connected so perfectly.

Somehow it wasn’t enough though. His body wasn’t satisfied, demanded more, and with mounting horror Jensen realized that his hips were actually pushing back now and there was no way to stop it. There was even more pressure at his hole and Jensen was so fucking scared of how much he wanted it.

Just when he finally let go, didn’t care anymore that he was acting like the slut he’d never wanted to turn into, the weight and warmth disappeared from his back.

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone knew how wonderful it was supposed to feel to be inside your mate, but nothing could have really prepared Jared for the sensation of having Jensen beneath him, tail raised to let him inside and it was almost too good to be real.

Jensen had put up a good fight, making Jared chase him through the woods, and he’d used every trick and tactic, weaving through the trees in unpredictable patterns, sometimes getting slower, letting Jared come closer and then taking off in a sprint or once sliding down an incredible steep ridge. Jared had almost broken his legs following Jensen down there, while his mate had just curled himself together and rolled down the slope in a little furball.

Jared had finally caught up with him then, and even though Jensen had hissed at him, slashed at him, Jared didn’t have a lot of trouble pinning him down. But then Jensen was only fighting him half-heartedly, paws missing their goal and his teeth snapping playfully and ineffectively.

So Jared had put his little mate on his belly, and this close he finally noticed how much smaller Jensen’s feline form was. Jared had no problem crouching over the hissing cat and immobilizing him with his greater weight. When he lined himself up, Jensen pushed back, arched his back in invitation and Jared could finally push inside.

He froze for a moment, the heat and the incredible tightness blocking out everything else out and Jared had to savor this moment. He was pulled out his reverence when Jensen wiggled below him, spurring him on, and Jared growled.

He pulled almost all the way out and then he snapped his hips forward with all his strength. Jensen scrambled below him, pushed forward by Jared’s powerful thrust and Jared leaned over him, biting down in the scruff of his neck to keep him in place.

He set up a fast rhythm, Jensen's heat pulling him back the moment he pulled out. Jared just wanted to be buried in Jensen forever, but his body demanded the drag and the friction, commanded him to pound into his mate. He could feel the telltale tingling pressure at the base of his dick, and just when he wanted to push inside, tie himself so closely to Jensen, he heard a low whine leaving his mate and Jared froze in place. While the other sounds filling the night had been of pure pleasure, that one sound cut through the intense pleasure and Jared stilled with his dick deep inside Jensen's tight, hot body.

Small shivers ran through Jensen but when Jared pulled in a deep breath he could smell another scent overlapping that of Jensen's sweet omega smell, something sharp and bitter that made Jared pull back and scramble away from his mate: the scent of fear. His mate should never be afraid of him, that wasn't what he wanted and he was shocked to see Jensen get up with his ears pressed down against his head. Jensen's long tail was bushed up and the hairs on his back were standing up, accentuating the angry curve as Jensen hissed at him, panic and confusion in his eyes.

Jared had seriously misjudged his gorgeous mate.

There was no way he could explain himself in his animal form, not with the bond barely formed, and even though it hurt to be away from his mate, to stop in the middle of something that should have been perfection, Jared forced himself to shift into his human form. His mate's eyes grew wide, but his back remained curved up and the feline took several steps away from Jared, until he was pressed up against the thick trunk of a tree.

 

 

 

 

 

"Jensen," Jared said soothingly, reaching out one hand towards his mate but it only made Jensen let out an angry yowl as he raised one paw, ready to defend himself. "Please, Jensen, we need to talk. Can you change for me?"

Jensen hesitated, one paw still raised into the air, and his narrowed green eyes were scrutinizing Jared harshly.

“Please, baby?” The pet name was out before Jared could stop it, but it made Jensen's eyes widen and something in the cats posture changed. He slumped down and in on himself, fight leaving his body.

“That’s it, that’s-” Jared broke off when Jensen glared at him again, and he changed tactics quickly. “Can you just shift back? So you can tell me what’s wrong, what I did wrong?”

Jensen slumped back further, hissing angrily at himself. He shook his body, glaring irritatedly at his twitching tail. Then he got up and stretched, wiggled some more and Jared had no idea what was going on, not until Jensen let out another frustrated hiss.

“You can’t shift?”

Jensen shot him another look that clearly said _duh_ , and Jared felt like an idiot. He had no idea what could keep Jensen from shifting; it was only difficult the first few times and Jensen was almost grown up-

Jensen was almost grown up and he was an omega. And suddenly Jensen's crazy chase through the forest made sense. He hadn’t played with Jared, he had tried to get away from him and failed spectacularly because he had no control over his four limbs yet. Jared was hit with another wave of guilt. Jensen must have been so terrified and he had just read it so wrong.

“Okay, just focus. I know it’s hard, just try to calm down and concentrate on your center.”

Jensen shot him another skeptical look and Jared huffed. “I knew it sounds all new agey now, but there’s this point inside of you, where your animal and your human side come together and you have to latch onto that and let the other side take over.”

Jensen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. For a moment nothing happened, and Jared tried to concentrate on their link, still so weak, but he tried to send Jensen every ounce of help he could.

A ripple went through the cat’s body, and then his body shifted, limbs growing and hair receding and then Jensen was swaying in front of him for a moment, before he plopped back down on his ass.

He scrambled up into a sitting pose immediately, drawing his knees up high and trying to hide as much of his nudity as he could, and a part of Jared wanted to stop him, wanted to see more of the now naked young man he knew was his mate. Instead he forced himself to sit down at some distance from Jensen, covering up his own nudity because now when he was starting to understand, there was no way for him to misread the way Jensen's gaze traveled down his body and blushed when it reached the point where Jared was still hard and his cock was still wet with Jensen's own lubrication.

"You're a half-breed," Jared said and he knew he was right, could see it in the way Jensen's cheeks heated up and he looked away from Jared.

"It's not supposed to happen," Jensen said so quietly that if not for Jared's werewolf hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"What?" Jared asked and he had to clench his hands into fists to keep from reaching out for Jensen when he saw how lost his mate looked.

"This!" Jensen snapped. "Me, changing. It's why we moved here."

"I triggered you," Jared said because that much was obvious, he knew full well that a half-breed would only shift if they were triggered by the presence of their true mate.

"No!" Jensen protested, moving until he was once more pressed up against the tree. "You can't… it can't happen. You're a _wolf_."

Jared frowned at those words. He didn't really follow Jensen’s line of thought here, but then he thought of just what Jensen had said. He’d wondered just why a feline would move to a known werewolf town, but even though he’d never met Jensen's parents he’d always assumed that they were felines just as Jensen was. For the first time he started to realize just how many things he had assumed wrongly.

"You didn't know cross species matings could happen," he said and it wasn't a question. "That's why you moved here, you thought us wolves would never be able to trigger you."

The words tasted like ash in his mouth and he knew he made a face when he spoke to his mate because if those words were true, something else was true as well.

"You never wanted to shift."

Jensen looked up at him with an unreadable look on his face, but then he sneered and looked down on his own body.

"Why would I? I know what I am, I know that all half-breeds turn omegas and...why would I want that?"

Jared frowned, not really understanding what the boy was saying but then he remembered some things that Genevieve had hinted at and things slotted together into a picture he didn't really like, even less so when it correlated directly to his mate.

"We're not felines," Jared pointed out and he ignored the way Jensen raised an eyebrow, looking at Jared like he was stupid to point out the obvious.

He couldn’t help but smile a bit, loved that his mate was so feisty, but there were some misconceptions he needed to clear up.

“What I meant by that is, we don’t treat omegas like they are less than anyone, how could we? Your kind are the bringers of life, blessed by the Moon so how could we ever treat you badly?"

“Blessed by the - are you fucking kidding me? That’s new agey bullshit!” Jensen spit out.

He was glaring daggers at Jared now and Jared was sure, if Jensen were in his feline form, he’d arch his back and bristle his fur.

“Look, I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing here, but it’s not gonna work, okay? I won’t be your fucktoy, and I’ll fight you till the end!”

Jared flinched at the anger in the feline's voice, the venom being spit at him even though he started to realize just how much of it was said out of fear.

"You're my _mate_ ," Jared said firmly. "I've known that since the first time I scented you, the way every damn part of me was affected by you. And I triggered your shift, so obviously your body knows what we are to each other."

Jared stood up then because even if it was still too early to move over to where his mate was curled up on himself, he couldn't just sit there. He started pacing back and forth across the small clearing, fully aware of Jensen’s eyes tracking his every move.

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen watched as Jared walked back and forth and he was honest enough with himself to admit that his eyes travelled down over the big, strong body on display in front of him.

"You really believe that, don't you?" he said, shaking his head slightly as he tried to make sense of what Jared was telling him.

Jared stopped then and turned to face Jensen head on, muscles moving under tanned skin when the werewolf crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would never lie to you," Jared said and despite the comforting words there was an edge of steel in his voice. "I know you're an omega, but that's not what’s important. The most important thing is that you're my mate and you came here for a reason. Finding your mate is what everyone wants, and this? This is a true mating and I will make sure to keep you safe. No one will hurt you now that you're my mate. They will be so jealous that you’re mine, I will have a mate of strong will and amazing beauty."

The truth was that Jensen hadn't even considered what his feline self would look like and for a moment he looked down on his own body only to blush when remembered that he was back in his well known human form, and that he was stark naked.

"I'm a lot smaller than you," Jensen said, ripping a fallen leaf into shreds rather than looking at his supposed mate.

"Most weres are," Jared said and there was an almost smug tone to his voice.

"That's…" Jensen started but to his surprise he was smiling slightly and even though he still doubted everything, he relaxed ever so slightly. As he did, he was suddenly aware of just how intense his heat felt. "Fuck…"

Suddenly Jared's scent was surrounding him again and Jensen felt strong arms wrapping around him and despite all his hesitations, Jensen allowed himself to stretch up to get his arms around Jared and revel in the amazingly comforting feel of the werewolf so close to him.

Mate.

The word still felt unreal to Jensen, but if the way Jared's scent soothed him was anything to go by, it would be the one word that fit. Jensen buried his face against Jared's neck even as the fire returned to his veins and he was filled with vivid memories of just how it had felt to have Jared inside him, the big werewolf feeling more right than anything else ever had even when Jensen's entire being had been fighting what his body demanded.

"Fuck, you smell good," Jared groaned, echoing the thoughts going through Jensen's mind. "But we shouldn't…"

Jensen froze in place and it took several long moments before he realized that he’d been rejected by his own mate.

"Sorry," Jensen said, struggling to get away but Jared's grip on him tightened, holding him in place.

"I'm not saying no," Jared told him. "I just don't… Jensen, this is still all new to you and I want you. Fuck, I want you so bad, but I'm not gonna take advantage of you like this."

A low whine left Jensen's lips and he slowly inched himself forward until he was straddling Jared's lap, their bodies pressed together and the need was burning hot in Jensen's blood, his hips rocking forward without any conscious thought.

"But I need you," Jensen whined. "It hurts… Jared, it hurts so much."

Jensen could feel his ass ache, a deep need in his bones and he needed Jared inside him. For the first time he really wanted what Jared had told him to be true.

"I don't want to hurt you, kitten," Jared groaned. "You have to be sure about this 'cause once I take you, there's no way I'm stopping again."

"Don't want you to stop," Jensen promised. "I want you to take me, claim me. Make it stop hurting, please. Fuck me."

The next moment Jensen was laying on his back on the ground, moss beneath him and Jared's huge body pressing him down. Jensen groaned and he spread his legs easily, and Jared fit himself in place even as he leaned in, and for the first time he pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. What pleasure Jensen had felt before, faded away into nothing compared to the feeling Jared's tongue tangled with his own.

Jensen's heat was too far gone for him to want to go slow and be careful. Luckily, Jared seemed to feel the same way, because he let one huge hand slide down over Jensen's side and down to curve around the back of his thigh, raising Jensen's leg and pushing until Jensen wrapped it around the werewolf's waist. The new position left Jensen open for Jared and they both moaned when Jared pushed the head of his cock against where Jensen's body was wet and still open from Jared being inside him before. The wetness was something that made Jensen squirm and even though he had known for months that he was an omega, his mind couldn't really wrap around the fact that his body so obviously prepared for Jared to fuck him.

"Damn, you're so wet for me," Jared groaned.

Jensen felt his cheeks heat up at the words, but he didn't have time to doubt his body, not when Jared's hips snapped forward as he buried himself inside Jensen. The burning pain of heat faded away and turned into the most intense pleasure Jensen had ever felt and he wrapped both his legs around Jared's waist, needing the werewolf deeper and harder and Jared gave him just what he needed.

In that moment, Jensen was nothing but an omega werecat, every human part of him seared away by his heat burning through him and each thrust of Jared hips made it feel even better.

"Yes, please," Jensen keened, his hands gripping at Jared's shoulders and he was sure that his nails would leave marks on Jared's skin.

"You're mine now," Jared growled into his ear. "My mate, just mine."

It was the first time someone had ever been that possessive about Jensen and his body responded to it, his ass leaking more slick to make it easier for Jared to fuck him so deep and hard that Jensen knew that nothing else would ever compare.

The only thing he could hear was the sound of their ragged breathing and the wet sound of Jared's cock moving inside him, skin on skin, and Jensen cried out in pleasure when Jared shifted up on his knees and the new angle made his cock brush against Jensen's prostate.

"Oh fuck," Jensen gasped.

"Yeah, just like that," Jared said and his hips moved even harder until Jensen was sure his thighs would be bruised from the power with which Jared claimed him.

Jared's hands moved down to hold Jensen's hips, tugging him down on his cock and Jensen's hands lost their place on Jared's shoulders, instead gripping the man's arms in an attempt to get him even closer. Just when Jensen could feel his orgasm starting to build, hot tendrils of pleasure shooting up his spine, the pressure of Jared's cock inside him changed and Jensen's eyes went wide.

"What… what… Jared?"

"Gonna knot you, baby," Jared promised. "Gonna knot you up so good."

Before Jensen could fully grasp the fact that werewolves had knots even in their human forms, Jared pushed forward with one hard thrust and Jensen felt his body open up to let the knot inside. He’d never expected the pleasure that came with being knotted, his head falling back into the soft moss and when he felt the first pulse of hot come inside him, his own orgasm tore through him powerful enough that it took his breath away. The knot inside him was still growing, tying them together and Jensen gasped at the overwhelming feeling of Jared inside him and over him, filling him up with knot and come.

For all that his mind had protested what his body wanted, in that moment they were in perfect harmony. Pleasure kept shooting through him in small, sudden bursts and he could feel Jared continue to come inside him, the werewolf biting down on Jensen's neck and Jensen came a second time before his first release had even faded away. He could feel his own body squeeze down tight around the knot inside him and he heard Jared growl against the mark he’d left on Jensen's skin.

Jensen couldn't pinpoint the moment something inside changed but his eyes grew wide when he realized that the deep pleasure he felt wasn't purely his own and the waves of contentment and something that felt a lot like admiration surely didn't come from him.

"I can feel you," he gasped out in surprise when he realized where the emotions were coming from.

"We're mated now," Jared said, grinding his hips firmly against Jensen's.

Reassurance came across the barely-there bond that had formed between them. It made Jensen feel like being mated maybe wasn't the worst thing ever, and it was hard to doubt Jared's thoughts about omegas when he could feel his mate’s emotions washing over him.

Neither of them spoke, but Jensen could feel the easy comfort and as overwhelming as everything was, it was the best he’d felt since he’d found out about being part werecat.

Jared looked at him with soft eyes then. “C’mon, let’s head back.”

“Back where?”

“The pack grounds. We need to talk and this isn’t really the place.”

Jensen looked down his body, suddenly all too aware of his nudity again.

“Let’s shift, we’ll be faster that way. And I’m sure I’ll be able to find some clothes for you.”

Jensen wasn’t really keen on going to the pack grounds, or even meeting the pack, but then Jared shifted and looked at him with big brown wolf eyes. Jensen was back on four paws before he’d made the conscious decision to shift and Jared huffed happily, nuzzling his snout before he turned around and headed deeper into the forest.

With a sigh, Jensen followed. He just wanted to curl up somewhere and get used to everything that had run him over like a freight train, but it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

 

 

 

 

 

The way back to pack grounds was tense. Jared was moving quietly through the forest, but Jensen was still getting used to his new feline body, and he was making more noise than any were Jared knew.

Their bond was slowly forming, would strengthen over time, with every moment they spent together, with every touch and every knotting. Now, Jensen was this small presence at the fringes of Jared’s mind, still almost out of reach, no words yet traveling between them, only soft emotions.

Still, Jared could feel Jensen’s turmoil crystal clear. His mate’s emotions were all over the place: fear, anger, uncertainty whipping up a storm inside of him. Sure, there was also the lingering lust, the desire for Jared fueled on by his heat, and Jared would love to focus on that, just take Jensen to bed and stay there for the duration of the full moon, but he knew they couldn’t.

There were so many things he needed to make Jensen see, make him realize how special he was, how serious Jared was about him, and most importantly that he had nothing to fear from living with Jared’s pack. It was why he was heading straight for pack grounds and not bringing Jensen back to his parents, because only if Jensen saw how good Jared’s pack would treat him, only then would he fully accept his were side and their mating.

The back porch of the main building was slowly coming into view and Jared could hear the pack members in the back of his mind. He sent out a short order for them to stay away and give them some room, putting all of his alpha power into it and he could hear their surprise at his volatile order, but Jared didn’t care. Jensen was his first - and right now - only priority.

He could feel his mate’s confusion when the presence of the rest of the pack registered with him. Shit, he should’ve probably mentioned that before.

When he looked over to Jensen, took in his lithe body moving more confidently through the woods now, his beautiful large black markings sliding and moving with every step he took, he thought he couldn’t be blamed for forgetting some things. Jensen was so incredibly beautiful, both as a cat and as a human. Actually, Jared had no idea what kind of species Jensen even was, not that it mattered to him. Jensen was beautiful, period. He also smelled really good, the heat coursing through his body setting Jared’s body on fire. It would taper out as soon as the moon set and the sun rose, so the day would be bearable and they’d be able to talk, until the night came and they’d probably go back to not talking.

Jensen slowed down when they reached the house and looked around, little nose twitching warily. It was the most adorable thing ever.

Instead of standing there, staring like an idiot, Jared got a grip of himself, shifted and put on the clothes he’d left on the porch. He didn’t mind being naked around Jensen, or anyone really, it was something that came with being a were. But his new mate was still shy and not used to their customs, so Jared stepped into his jeans and pulled on the white shirt.

He turned around to Jensen, who had sat down a couple of yards from the porch. He’d taken to being a cat like a fish to water, because he was sitting there like an Egyptian cat figurine, spine straight, ears pointing up and his tail curled around his feet in a graceful circle. Jared was aware that his thoughts were going down a very cheesy road and that Chad would tease him endlessly if he was listening in - but really, Jared didn’t give a fuck.

Jensen couldn’t raise his eyebrow as a cat, but something in his expression shifted, and Jared knew that Jensen was silently asking him ‘What the fuck are you waiting for?’

Jared chuckled. “I’m gonna go inside, find you something to wear, okay? Be right back.”

It was hard tearing himself away from his mate, so Jared dashed inside and took the stairs three steps at a time on the way up to his room. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old band shirt that was a little small, but Jared had never thrown away, and then ran back down.

Jensen wasn’t where Jared had left him, and for a moment his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Then there was a sound off to the side and he saw Jensen standing in front of one of the windows, raised on hind legs and curiously peering inside.

It was the cutest picture, and really what was it with Jensen that made him coo like a little kitten one second and then pant after him the next?

Jensen's head turned and green eyes were once again pinned on him in that look that not only seemed to question Jared’s actions but also his sanity.

Helplessly, he held up the clothes. “They’re probably not gonna fit too well, but I can try to find something else for you tomorrow.”

Jensen suddenly shifted then, much faster than before, and Jared had one second to stare at Jensen’s naked body completely on display before he was aware that Jensen was once again angry.

Shit, what had he done now?

“So I don’t get to go home tomorrow?” Jensen asked, voice harsh and he pulled the clothes from Jared's hands, tugging them on and covering up pale skin.

“What? No. I mean, of course! If you want to. Shit,” Jared stopped before he could make this worse and tried to collect his scrambled thoughts under the power of Jensen's glare.

“What I meant is that if you want to go home, you can of course. You’re not a prisoner or anything, but since you're still in heat, we shouldn’t be apart. It’s going to be painful for you, and trust me, I won’t have a fun time either.”

Jensen crossed his arms across his chest, and his biceps bulged slightly. For the first time Jared realized how close to being a full-grown man his mate already was.

“What about my parents?” Jensen asked. “They’re not gonna be happy.”

"I know this wasn't what they wanted for you, but I'm sure that together we can make them understand. We'll go talk to them in the morning."

His mate looked like he was about to say something, but just then a knock on the door echoed loudly, causing the both of them to jump and Jared realized he had been too focused on Jensen to hear someone approaching.

"Gen," he sighed and he knew there was no way to just ignore her.

Jensen's brow creased together in confusion at the name and only then did Jared realize what it must have sounded like and he reached out to grab his mate's hand, tugging him along towards the front door.

"Genevieve," he explained. "I'm sorry, I really hoped to let you settle some before you started meeting the pack but then, maybe this will be a good thing."

He pulled the door open, looking down at the young woman standing outside and he couldn't help but smile at the smirk on her lips and the way one eyebrow raised up when she took in the way Jared's fingers were tangled with Jensen's.

"I figured someone should bring you food," Genevieve said. "I'm sure you both will be starving and…"

"You're a werecat!" Jensen exclaimed, shock clear in his voice. "You're omega."

Genevieve tilted her head to the side, long hair falling over her shoulder and the smirk turned into a soft smile.

"I am," she agreed. "I'm Genevieve and I've been with this pack for a few years now."

"She's the mate to my second in command, Chris," Jared explained. "Because of course Chris couldn't go for an easy mating."

"Neither could you," Genevieve pointed out. "And really, being mated with Chris sort of means I'm the third in command, couldn't pass that up, now could I?"

Jared looked down at Jensen, once more taking in the undeniable beauty that was his mate in either form, and he felt pride rise within him even though they were just in the early phases of their mating.

"You know, I have Jensen now," Jared said without taking his gaze off Jensen. "So technically he's the second in command now, and Chris is third."

The surprise on Jensen's face was amazing and Jared wasn't really aware of Genevieve putting her tinfoil covered plate down and quietly slipping out of the house, door clicking shut behind her.

"You've got an omega feline," Jensen said softly.

"I got two now, I hope," Jared answered, rubbing his thumb over the back of Jensen's hand.

Jensen looked from Jared's face and down to the plate on the small table beside them and then over to the door through which Genevieve had disappeared.

“You really don’t mind?” Jensen asked, voice still filled with disbelief.

“Baby, no offense against your race, but when it comes to traditions and rules, cats kinda suck.”

Jensen let out a laugh that was way too harsh for Jared’s taste. “It’s their loss though, because you are amazing. You’re strong and beautiful and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna like everything else I’ll find out about you.”

Jensen looked at him then, and finally there was a spark in his eyes. “I’m insufferable in the morning. I don’t talk until I’ve had a shower and at least one cup of coffee and if you try I might scratch your eyes out.”

Jared shrugged his shoulders, grinning at Jensen. “Good thing I’m a morning person, then. I can get up every morning when you’re still asleep and put on a pot of coffee.”

Jensen’s eyes widened in mock-horror. “What, you don’t have a super fancy automated coffee machine? I don’t think I can stay.”

“It’s not like there aren’t stores that sell those things,” Jared said and when he felt Jensen's happiness through their strengthening bond, he put an arm around his mate and pulled him against his chest. “I’m gonna buy you all the coffee machines in the world. Deal?”

Slowly Jensen’s arms came around him and he rested his head against Jared’s chest, right above his heart. “Deal.”

 

 

  


For the art, please go leave some love to [](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/profile)[**kjanddean**](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/) at the [**art masterpost**](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/10195.html)!

 

 


End file.
